Bad Bunny
by yiselgm
Summary: Bad Bunny narrates his life when he reaches fame.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Bunny Fanfiction

Yisel Gonzalez

Chapter 1

Since I was a little kid I dreamt of being a famous singer, a latin trap & reggaeton singer. I'm going to talk about my life and how I became famous, well let's begin. My name is Bad Bunny, well not really, that's my artistic name. Do you want to know how I came up with my name? I'll tell you all about it, but not yet. My real name is Benito Antonio Martinez Ocasio, I'm 24 years old, I was born March 10, 1994. I was born in Puerto Rico be, which I'm extremely proud of, I love had being born in Puerto Rico, I even love my accent which shows where I come from and I want everyone to know where I came from, as this is where it all started.

I worked at a supermarket before becoming this famous. I'm not going to lie, I had a love, hate kind of thing with this job. Mmm, well I'll be honest, more kind of a hate type of thing. I hated this job, there were times where I had some of the best customers. Customers who were nice, would have a conversation with me and even left me a tip, which was one of the best things they could do as I didn't earn that much in my job, I was simply a bagger at this Supermarket. Now let me tell you about this rude customers, I'm not going to say a lot but I just found totally unfair how some of the customers make you feel inferior just because you work at a Supermarket. I sometimes felt sad because of the way they treated me and my coworkers. Working in this Supermarket always put me in a bad mood do to the rude customers but the great customers always fixed my mood. This is why I said I had a love and hate type of thing with this job.

I'm glad I do not have to work here anymore as I finally had the job I always wanted which is the composing of songs and singing all the time. Although I wouldn't consider it that much of a job is more like a hobby, because I love doing it all the time. One thing that I do miss a lot is going to the University. I miss it a lot. I wish I could go back, and I'm going to do so, as I'm really aware that fame doesn't last forever. I used to attend the University of Puerto Rico , this was one of my biggest accomplishments. Whenever my fame gets to an end I will go back to finish my career.

When I was 13 years old, I began to sing and write songs. What motivated me to write songs?. Well I always liked to write songs, songs that people could vibe to, dance and sing to. I always wanted to be someone known and wanted everyone to listen to my music, and I finally made it.! I began to publish the songs I wrote in SoundCloud. Some of you may have heard of this music application, well in my experience, everyone has listened to all kinds of rappers and singers in this application, some with talent and some with a little less talent. Going back to what I was saying, I published my music in SoundCloud, to those of you who don't know what this is, I'll tell you real quick, SoundCloud is an audio distribution platform that allows many who want to sing, to promote their songs and beats.

It was a dark and stormy night, when I decided to publish a song on SoundCloud. I had posted many song before, and some people followed me and listened to my songs. It was kind of a routine, I would post a song and people would listen to it and end of the day, that was all. However this night wasn't like the others, I had written a song that wasn't only going to be heard for some people, but for someone else. This time I had created a sick song called "prende otro Phillie'. Yeah i know I'm not that good with song naming. I posted my song in SoundCloud and went to sleep as I had school the next day, and work after that. The next morning I woke up, I got in the shower, dressed up, I had breakfast, all of that routine. I head out to school, and finally went to work.

It was a normal day for me, I checked my SoundCloud account and my song had some views, which made me happy as some people listened to it. The next day was the same routine, and it kept on going for many days. After a long period of waiting and going through the same routine, the thing that I was expecting to happen and that I would dream of since I was a kid finally was coming to my life as a huge blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I had caught the attention of a famous Dj., Dj. Luian. Yes, I had finally being recognized. This the reason why I say that SoundCloud open many doors for me, Dj. Luian listened to my song "prende otro Phillie" that I had posted in my SoundCloud account. He kept on listening to many other songs that I had made but this one was the one that caught his attention. It caught Dj Luian attention and also Mambo kingz who work together in the same production as Dj Luian. Dj Luian reached out to me and signed me up to Hear this Music.

This was one of the best moment of my life ! I could say that god really helped me a lot, I thank him so much for helping me and guiding me as I finally was signed and I was ready to make even more music. The song that I made was named differently, which I don't mind as I mentioned before I'm not good at naming songs. The song was named "Diles" which I thought it was very straight to the point. I wouldn't have thought of naming a song like that, but I actually liked it.

Dj Luian and Mambo kingz decided to include many latin trap singers to my song, which I had totally agreed with and made me really happy as I was going to start producing songs with artists that were already known and had many fans. I really liked the idea of listening to famous rappers singing a part of my song. I started off the song which was my first step into fame. This made me so happy, I can't even explain how I felt about this. This was really going to change my life. I was excited to be working with other artists, and also how I was accepted real quick and wasn't treated differently since I wasn't famous yet.

Dj Luian and Mambo kingz taught of me making a collaboration with Arcangel. What? Are you kidding me? That was my first reaction, I felt surprised that I was barely signed into Hear This Music and he thought it would be great to make a song with Arcangel. Arcangel was already know by way too many people and had a lot of talent. He had been around in the genre of latin trap music for long, and he would always make hits. I was honored to be working on a song with him. Although my career as a singer was just beginning, I felt so proud of myself of having the opportunity to be part of Hear this Music. Now I had to work in a song with Arcangel, which I accepted, it was a pleasure for me.

The song was named " Tu no Vive asi", which translates to "you don't live like me" which is basically a way to tell others "you're not like me, I'm unique,I'm the only one". Well to be honest I'm going to say that I'm not really proud of the things I say in a song or many of my other songs but I still like my songs. I would say that I do feel like I'm unique but in the most humble way. I don't mean to put others down with my lyrics, I just go with the flow.

So, I had the opportunity to meet Arcangel, I was nervous even though I acted like the most confident person in the world. I felt like if my heart was beating super fast but acted like nothing was happening. Truth is, there was actually something amazing happening! I was meeting someone I admire so much! He was one of the nicest person I had ever met, he was very humble, and short , very short, I felt very tall around him, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I felt blessed to meet someone so talented.

We began working on the song, I was the one introducing the song, I was honored to begin the song. The song made me feel very confident and amazing about myself, it had a lot of rhymes which I liked a lot. My job was to start and end the song. This song was basically mine, it was Bad Bunny ft. Arcangel. This was the second song that brought me fame. The song hit more than a million views in a week. Dj Luian told me that this was very hard to accomplish because I was a a new artist and fans were being so picky about their new artist, but they liked me. Fans liked my music, my voice, my vibe , they really liked me. Fans liked my style, most of my female fans thought I was good looking which actually helped me gain more fame. God and my fans helped me alot to reach fame by supporting me and my music. The song "Tu no Vive Asi" continued getting more millions of views, till this day it has hit almost 800 million views.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dj Luian, really came into my life as blessing , I thank him for giving me the opportunity to sign me to Hear This Music. Now a lot of people were recognizing my talent, which I consider it be different. It could be the same genre as other famous singers but I have a unique style. A style that is not found in all of these singers. I have a lot of talent and im humble, which is rare to see now in famous singers, many start acting different and feel better than others because they're known and that's something I am not doing. My rap verses may say or may make you think I'm not humble but I'm the complete opposite.

Ok, now, I'll be talking about how I got my artistic name. Bad Bunny, I personally like it a lot and it brings a lot of memories. Memories of my childhood, you guys wouldn't know how I love my name, my artistic name. I don't like my real name, so I obviously had to come up with something else, something different. Bad Bunny was my nickname before I was even famous. So there goes my story, when I was a little kid , I was in the First grade I remember, I was forced to wear some bunny ears,on easter, I didn't want to wear them, you guys can't even imagine how mad I was that I was forced to wear this Bunny ears, so mad. What got me even more mad? The teacher took a picture of me with these bunny ears, I was angry for the whole day. So this whole event happen, it was quick , for like about five minutes, but those minutes where the creators of my artistic name.

There was this time when we were looking through some pictures and that picture came out. It was very funny to see my face in that picture. I had a malevolent look, I looked like a bad bunny and that's how my name was created. I began to put this as my username on my social media, such as Snapchat, and Instagram. So, when I was signed up to this music contract I decided to use the same name as I had in all my social media. Bad Bunny was the chosen name for my career and artistic name. I really liked this name, I thought it was unique, and creative as well as I think other artists wouldn't have came up with a name like this one. Bunnies are sweet and I'm sweet, I'm a good person and nice to others so this name really fits with me. I'm bad, but as in the way I look, not saying I look bad , I look mean.

Of course my name always has to be mentioned in my songs, I always mention bad bunny, in many different ways. Sometimes I began my song by saying my name, sometimes I say it in the middle of the song, and sometimes at the end. There's only a couple of songs where I don't mention it, but I do on most.

I find it as such a blessing what I been experiencing during this short period of time. Last year I remember, I saw a commercial of some awards being presented to latin singers. I thought that would be one of the best experiences for singers to be recognized at a show full of talent. It was "Premios Juventud". I saw the whole commercial waiting to see at what time was it actually going to come out and I got mad when I saw I had to work that day. So the day when the show was going to come out, I got ready and went to work and was desperate to get out of work so I could go watch the show. I finally got out of work and I had to go as quickly as I could, so I could watch the show. Many of singers that I admire or listen to perform in the show. I thought it was so amazing and I thought of how blessed they must felt about having to perform in front of many people and be around of many talented people. Many of the singers who were performing we're young and I knew many of the songs.

I thought it was ironic how last year I was racing to get home to watch this show, and this year I had the opportunity to perform in the show. Remember I told you guys that I thought that the singers must really feel blessed about performing in front of many people? Well yes, this is exactly how I felt. I felt blessed I didn't get tired of thanking God many times for giving me this opportunity. I felt like a singer, I felt loved by all my fans, it felt amazing. I met other famous singers from different genres. I met Natti Natasha, she is one of the most beautiful womans out there, and she was so nice and humble. After getting to know her, we gave each other our phone numbers, and no I wasn't flirting! We agreed on working together on a song. I thought Natti Natasha didn't actually want to make a song with me, I mean, it was a quick talk, I just said nice to meet you, and she said the same thing and that we should work on a single together and that's it.

I didn't know she actually wanted to make a song with me until I got a text and call from her. So we agreed on making a song together. We didn't began on the song till like months later, the song was called "amantes de una noche". It was a good song I'm not going to lie, although it brings me memories. Ok so there goes another story, I thought Natti was so beautiful, well she still is, and I had kind of like a crush on her. However, I thought she would never pay attention to me , I don't know why , but she did, so we starting going out on dates. We were very low-key, nobody knew about this, this is the first time I'm talking about this to someone, to my fans. So, as I said we started going out on dates, it was all going good. Our single together had a lot of listeners in Apple music, Spotify, YouTube and many more. We both were at the best moment career wise. I thought we made a perfect couple as we both shared many things, we both thought the same about a perfect couple, we liked the same music, same food, and we talked about so many things.

I asked her to be my girlfriend and make it official. She said yes, this was one of the best moments in my live life, I had found someone so beautiful and talented with such a loving heart and soul to be my soulmate. Well we still kept it low-key, I know I said to make it official but we prefered to keep it like it was so no one could get into our business. It was better that no one knew about our relationship as we could do whatever we want without others wanting to know about us. Natti was like the perfect woman, I admired her so much, and she admired me too. We went to a trip to New York, and it was so much fun being with her, we didn't go out that much, but we spent time together watching movies, she would even cook for me, we also drank but just a little not that much. While being with her I always thought to myself, how could a simply bagger at a supermarket be at this point, I mean now I have the job I always wanted to have and a beautiful girl by my side. But not everything was at good as it seemed.

I will continue to talk about my love life and how it all came to an end, but I'll tell you about it later. Now that I told you a little bit about my love life I'll continue to tell you about my fame and my goal. My goal is for trap stabilize and for it be given the space it deserves in the media. This has always been my goal, this is why I wanted to sing latin trap music, to show that there's still more out there to give, there's a lot of talent. No, latin trap music is not like a love song or romantic songs, it's different, and that's what many don't understand. Others are quick to judge this kind of music, because of the lyrics and I am not going to say I disagree with them because everyone has their own opinion. The way in which people react to some of the songs I make are different, some don't think I have talent at all, they criticize everything about me, my voice, the way I dress, my haircuts and many more. However, this just gives me more fame, others talking about me helps me gain more fame and this is one thing I have to thank about. Im thankful of all the people that hate me cause they give me more fame.

I want trap music to have more credit, I think it's not in the place it should be. People put this genre way too low at ratings, and I believe there should be a change in this. I want people to recognize why we make this music and how it gives a good vibe. It


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There has always been a prejudice of the music that me and other latin trap singers make. People always talk about how we put down women, and talk about them as if there were any object. This has always been a topic of controversy which I'm not going to defend as many of the things mentioned about women and the way many are dressed really give something to judge and talk about. The only thing that I will say is that many of the things mentioned are for women to dance not to feel inferior. I honestly believe that women are very powerful and should be respected and I do respect women when I'm around them all the time. Some of the lyrics of my songs don't represent what I am or how I am. There was also a controversy because I mentioned drugs on my songs, I mention all kinds of drugs. I have been around drugs in my life and I have used them to be honest. However, I'm not an addict and currently I'm not using drugs. The only thing I do is smoke. I don't even smoke that much right now my only focus is to make more music on almost a daily basis. Music has helped throughout my life, it made me focus more on music than being on gangs or doing some other drugs. God put music in my life to make it better, and to make me a better person. I'm actually concerned about people not getting the point in why latin trap music is created. I want latin trap music to have the place in music as other genres do. Alot of people ate now supporting latin trap music and this really makes my heart happy as this is what I always expected to happen. However, there's people who judge latin trap genre a lot and this shouldn't be happening as it should be respected just like the other genres. I respect all kinds of music, and I like all kinds of music, and I believe other singers or fans should support latin trap music as well.

One of the things that bothers me a lot is the judgement towards latin trap singers, and how some people are always judging. I know I said before that haters give me more fame, and they do, but they still make some rude comments. For example, there was one time when I posted a selfie on my Instagram and I was shirtless. First, they all started making comments about how I looked, then ended up by saying to cut my nails. I was mad at this as I didn't even imagine that this would be something they noticed, but haters notice everything. So I decided to do my nails, posted a selfie again, where I had my nails done and painted. Well what can I say, I started to get comments about being homosexual and got asked why did I do my nails. This was one I noticed that you can't keep people happy no matter what you do. I'll still be doing my nails, cutting my hair however I want, dressing the way I do, and making the music and lyrics I want.

One thing that totally describes me is the way I dress, the way I cut my hair, and of course the glasses I wear too. The way I dress is totally noticeable, I love spending money on clothes. I love all expensive jewelry, clothes and everything. I dress with Supreme clothes which are my favorite and Versace as well. My looks are defined as vibrant, loud and colorful. Which means that I capture attention starting from my hair cuts all the way to my shoes. I like having such a style, and I feel as I'm unique as there isn't another person who dresses just like me. I believe that each artist has it's own style, and I clearly love mine. Some people think I dress very ugly which it doesn't matter at all as this is what style looks like, and I finally have the money to buy all the expensive outfits and many stuff that I always dreamed of. One memorable outfit was the one i took to the Latin Grammy's red carpet, it was very colorful, elegant, and stylish and my glasses looked fire. My hair cuts are very unique, I always try to get a different design each time I cut it, sometimes I let it grow but most of the time I get a design. The glasses I wear are also very unique, I get them in all kinds of shapes and colors. I wear glasses ALL the time, I can't be without glasses, I could say I'm totally in love with each pair of glasses that I own. Everyone knows me by having a distinctive, slackened baritone and a wardrobe full of tiny sunglasses and outrageously patterned, button-down shirts, or at least that how the Fader interviewers think people see me as.

As I said before I'll continue to talk about my love life at this moment, my relationship with Natti Natasha only lasted a couple of months. I mentioned that I had found my soulmate but in reality that wasn't that thruth. Things didn't work out how we expected, I guess because we were the same, had the same attitude, liked similar stuff as well. This is the reason why I believe that this relationship didn't work out we both were so focused on doing our own thing and I'm our career. Me and Natti decided to stop dating but we ended up in good terms, we still talk as friends and that's all, there's nothing left. What I mean by there's nothing left is that I don't love her anymore and I'm actually glad we didn't make our relationship public as breaking up would have created a huge controversy.

I know this is going to sound funny as I said I was so focused in my career, but it doesn't mean I couldn't date. I had the opportunity to meet someone again. This girl was and still is beautiful, however that wasn't my first impression of her, let me tell you all about it. I met Becky G when my career was barely starting, she seemed very selfish and salty and I didn't like that at all, I thought she was so immature. So I let my self be led by how she looked like she was and thought she was really annoying and tried my best not to even have a conversation with her. I know I may be sounding super rude but I'm being honest, I honestly believe that the best relationships start by not liking each other at first, and this was what happened in this case. She reached out to me and began to talk to me, and I did talk to her, she stood up next to me and I thought to myself she's really short! But I didn't tell her that of course. As I was having a conversation with her I noticed that she wasn't like what I first thought of her, she was actually being nice and friendly which I really liked. We talked for a long time, and she asked me if I wanted to collaborate on a song with her, she told me she was working on a song for a long time, and there was a part were she wanted to include a male voice. As she was telling me about the song she made she seemed very happy and expressed herself with alot of enthusiasm. It seemed like she was very proud of her work and was confident of it. I can totally tell you guys to not be led by the first impression you get from someone, or don't judge the book by it's cover. This is very important in all aspects as many people judge others just because of how they look, and this shouldn't be happening just like I said about latin trap music being judged by the lyrics.

So, to update you guys, Becky G was actually a very outgoing and humble person, I'm actually happy I got to meet her, and that we worked on a song together. The song we collaborated on is called "Mayores", where Becky G starts and ends the song,and I sing a part that I came up with, which was between the middle of the song. I really liked the outcome of the song, I'm even thinking of making another song with Becky G as this one was made a hit. It was on all radio stations and he alot of streaming on Apple and Spotify, and it made it to the Billboard charts. I have to thank all my fans for doing this for us, they supported us a lot. Who would have thought that we were gonna get this many blessings. I was confident that it was a great song, but I wasn't expecting all of them. Becky and I were so happy for this big accomplishment. Who would have thought that after the song we would become close friends, we then decided to make the video for the song, the song also got a lot of views on YouTube, it reached more than a billion views. We had the opportunity to perform the song together several times in some of my concerts, her concerts and TV shows which made us even closer. The video brought controversy, many began to ask if we were dating, or if we had a thing. Why? I'll explain this to you all. The video is about me and Becky planning to get money from a rich old man, or older than Becky. Once we accomplish our goal, Becky goes out of the older man house and comes to me and gives me a kiss on the lips, as a way to express her accomplishment. Well at that time we weren't dating , we didn't even think of it.

However, after being friends, well, almost best friends, we started treating each other like more than friends. We started to go out together to many places, we started to enjoy each other's company and wanted to be together almost all the time. We started to date, and she made me feel very different, I can't compare her to others because she is unique, she really is unique and cares about me, I can tell that she really loves me as much as I love her. This actually is real love, I can tell it really is, she makes me so happy. I wanted to show the whole world how much I love her, and we posted it on all social media, so everyone could know. This time I didn't care about what others had to say, if they asked I would simply answer, yes were dating without any doubt.

I took her to every place she liked and we had the opportunity to go to Paris together! This was both of us dream of all time besides the dream of being singers. I was so happy to see her happy, I thought it was so cute when she began to cry cause she was finally visiting Paris, something she thought wouldn't happen, and it made me even happier that she told me she was happy that she also got to visit her dream place on my side. She was happy I was by her side, and that really made my heart warm and happy. I felt just like her, I was happy that I got to visit Paris for the first time and I told her I was also happy that it was by her side, and there were many dreams that we would be accomplished together, and that I really loved her. We have gone to many places together, and we're getting closer everytime, I think it' as who would have thought I would be dating the girl that looked super arrogant. I told her my first impression of her and she was shocked, she even started laughing and said that I was so mean. She looked gorgeous Everytime she laughed, I felt in love and still am in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm very proud of Becky and I look up to her, I love the way she is, her beautiful face, the way she dresses, her voice is totally unique, the way she does her makeup and many other things. I'm so happy that she is who she wants to be and she's where she has to be. She was so happy to announce that she was going to promote a makeup brand, I believe it's called Colourpop, so now every fan of her will get to enjoy the makeup she collaborated on, and to be honest the makeup looks really nice. Well she looks very beautiful without it, but I admire how she does her makeup and she's accomplishing new thing, and. I encourage all my fans to buy this makeup. We have been dating for kinda long and I am pretty sure that there's many more to come, Becky is my true love and soulmate. We have so many things planned and I know you guys will be happy to see all the plans we have together. Not only do we plan on making another song to

Fame didn't only allow me to meet the love of my life, but it all helped me gain some friendships that I wouldn't trade for anything. Many special people have come to my life, and I know this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't famous. I got the opportunity to meet someone who now is my best friend, J Balvin. Our friendship started off by making one of my first songs, which was " Si tu novio te deja Sola". We collaborated on this song, the song being one of my first hits. The song was released last year in 2017, and has reached more than 841 million views. We also worked on the song "I like it" with Cardi B, I loved this song as it had a very unique sound and theme. During the making of the song and the video we began to get closer and talk more often, now we're seen as best friends and that's what we are. We have spent a lot of time together and we are even planning on dropping an album together. To tell you the truth at this moment the album has most of the songs finished. We just need some of the songs and that's it, the album will be ready soon. I'm happy I am going to share this moment by my best friends side, I'm pretty sure all our fans are going to love this new album and enjoy every second of it. The album is called "Oasis", it gonna be awesome so wait for it! J Balvin is someone that I also look up to, because he started off just like me. He started from the bottom just like me, maybe that's why can connect with each other because we have passed throughout similar experiences that made our life change.

We have gone through many good and bad things in our life before, an during our fame, and we both are aware that fame doesn't last for ever, so we gotta enjoy it today. So, now that we have worked hard on this album, I know all the hard work is going to pay off and you guys will love it. Our friendship has become very real, we even chose our outfits together, I know that may sound very girly but trust me, guys are the same as girls when it comes to friendships. We both have the love for shoes, we don't get the same ones when we buy but we do help each other out when choosing the perfect pair of shoes. I remember one time J Balvin really liked some shoes and they only had big sizes and he still got them like that, which was very funny, there's even a commercial where we talk about that, a foot locker commercial. Well, this has been one of the most important friendships in my life and I hope it can last many years.

I also had the experience to work with people who had already been in the fame life for many years. I had the opportunity to work with the famous actor will Smith, along with Marc Anthony. We actually performed the song together for the first time live on the Latin Grammy's and it was so much fun. I learned many things from them as they are already famous people with a experience and they did share some advice. They were almost double my age but that didn't stop them from inviting me to collaborate with them, I didn't thought this would happen as it's barely the beginning of .y career, I don't have the same experiences or knowledge like others do, however I'm so happy that they believed in me and we worked very well together. Marc Anthony even invited me to one of his private parties which allowed me to talk to him even more, Will Smith was also nice to me, and he even said he admired me, which was very comforting to hear as I was the one who admired both of them.

I also got a lot of advice from Jennifer Lopez, another famous singer and actress who also invited me to work in a song together. The song had a pretty cool beat and I totally enjoyed it, she was very humble and gave me a lot of advice which I know will be very helpful through my career. The song was recently released in 2018, this month. I worked with Drake as well, one of the most famous rappers who I have admired for a long time. this is something that was a dream come true for me, as I always dreamed of this moment and I didn't know it would happen so quick. I invited him to do this song with me and it was such an awesome song, in this song Drake sings in Spanish, I told him that I had made the lyrics completely in Spanish and he liked that, he agreed to make a song with me in Spanish, the song was released months ago and many people love it.

Fame has brought me the opportunity to meet many people and I am really enjoying this stage in my life, I wish all this experience could last forever. I love that I got to meet the love of my life and I will not trade her for anything, and I haven't told anyone this yet, but I'm going to ask her to marry me, not yet, but in a couple of days. Fame also brought me one of the best friendships with J Balvin, and I hope this lasts for ever as well, as I never shared these many qualities with someone who I call my best friend before. I know that j Balvin is a true friend, and will always be here for me as well as I will be for him. Fame helped me meet a lot of singers who I have heard since I was little and many who are also new just like me. I hope o get the chance to make more songs and collaborate with many more artists. I became famous so quick, and I' that my fame will fade quick as well, but I know that if I still continue to work hard I will make you guys very proud and you guys will continue to support me.

Ok so the day is here, Becky are about to take a plane to New York, as I'm going to be performing! So, were Finally in New York, I decided that I was ready for something so important in my life. I was ready to ask Becky if she wanted to marry me, of course I had to have important people watching and being witnesses of this important day in my life, so of course I had to bring my parents, they didn't know what I was about to do, so it would be a surprise for them too. Also there were people who helped me design the house and room for this special moment , there were roses all around the house, and there was a heart shape made with roses.

I told Becky to close her eyes and I covered them up just in case she wanted to open them out of curiosity, I told my parents to walk with us. We entered the house and I uncovered her eyes, she saw all the roses and she got so happy and looked like she wanted to cry , I told her to keep on walking and we got to the heart shape made in roses we got in the middle and i got on my knee, and ask if she wanted to marry me, she began to cry and said yes, and this was one of the best moments of my life! I was going to marry the girl of my dreams, my parents were very excited as well and congratulated us. To be honest with you guys I couldn't believe everything that was happening to me, I'm so grateful of all the blessing that have come to my life, I can totally say that I have everything I want at the moment and I really do feel complete I dont need anything else.

Now, I'm about to perform in New York, I'm nervous even if it's hard to believe and I'm excited as well. Some of the main and most important person's are here to support, my beautiful wife and my parents, Becky will also be performing a song with me. This is about my tenth time performing live, and my concert sold out, I'm really thankful for that. I can hear everyone screaming my name with so much excitement as someone's out there presenting me and the count down is about to start. Starting from 10 all the way down to 1 and going back to 10 again to make all of my fans get even more excited. Everyone screaming "Bad Bunny"many times. All my finds are excited and I'm even more excited, the last things are being finished, I'm ready to go out and give my best on the scenario and sing all my songs and remixes, I'm so already to start, and the final count down starts again this time starting from 3. It starts 3 and all my fans counting at the same time, 2, and finally 1! And I yell my my name like always "Bad Bunny" and every single one of my fans start to scream of excitement even more!

"Hey wake up, wake up, your going to be late for work", " you're going to be really late!" "Hurry up", "ay niño siempre levantandose tarde"(you're always waking up late) I hear my mom say, I woke up and I was totally shocked, I was living at the same house as before, I stood up and look throughout the window and I lived in the same neighborhood, i had the same car that I bought from working at the supermarket, worst of all I was going to be late to my job in the supermarket! I'm still working at the supermarket as a bagger and I have to deal with all the rude customers. I am in a complete shock, well now, I finally realized that I wasnt really famous, it was all a dream, my mom woke me up from my dream, one of the best dreams ever. I feel sad, the dream seemed so real, I had made songs with all this famous singers and had been to many places I was even dating Becky G guys!.

Well now, I have to keep on with my real life, i have to go to my lovely work in the supermarket, (you guys know I'm being sarcastic). As soon as I was heading out to work I saw the commercial on the TV, about the Latin Grammy's, so now I know that I have to hurry home so I can at least watch the Grammy's from my living room, at least I'll see my dream wife and best friend on Tv. I got to work and o quickly took a look to my phone and opened the Sound Cloud app, I noticed that the song I uploaded had some views and I realized that this was the last thing I did before all my dream started, I uploaded the song to SoundCloud and went to sleep right after. I remembered that on my dream I had checked my messages on the link so I did the same thing, I checked my link, and I noticed a message from someone, you guys would not believe what my eyes are seeing my heart is beating super fast! , Dj Luian contacted me! I started getting flashbacks from my dream, and I thought that this was the first step to reach fame, it looks like my dream was starting to become true.


End file.
